


Sweet On You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obscene silliness with dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet On You

Disclaimer: The guys belong to Pet Fly, Paramount,  
and UPN.

Notes: A little vignette, my first attempt at slash writing 

Summary: Obscene silliness   
  

Sweet On You  


by

Chasca

When Jim unlocked the door to the loft he was greeted by the unusual sight of a naked and grinning Blair lying flat on his back on the dining table, facing him, legs drawn up and spread wide. He stared in disbelief at the exposed crotch and jutting erection, which seemed to be covered with a giant chocolate sundae. 

Blair crowed gleefully, "Surprise!" 

Jim erupted in laughter and shook his head at his silly lover. Chuckling, he shed his jacket and walked over to the intriguing display of food-covered Blair, scooped a finger deeply into a mound of something covering his balls and raised it to his mouth. 

Blair squirmed deliciously, looking pleased with himself. "Chocolate mousse, made from scratch. Simon told me you had a hard day today so I thought you needed a nice surprise. We're having dessert first tonight. Have some more - your finger felt good." 

"I feel better already," Jim said. He scooped up another fingerful, digging deeply. 

"Ooh, yeah," Blair said. 

Jim placed his hands on his guide's knees and examined the impressive concoction between his legs. Mousse covered his erect cock, mounded and bounded over his balls and disappeared into the cleft of his ass. Whipped cream and maraschino cherries encircled the chocolate tower, and a rosette of whipped cream and another cherry decorated the tip. Jim inhaled the intoxicating aroma of chocolate and cherries mingled with the familiar spicy essence of Blair's body. 

"Wanna eat me?" Blair leered. 

"I want to devour you." 

Blair looked up at Jim through his raised legs, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief, his curly hair fanned out around his head, and launched into a little spiel, in full-tilt waiter mode. It was pretty much like his professor mode. "Here at Blair's House of Desserts, we offer a small but special selection and personalized service in an intimate setting, by invitation only. We are extremely casual and encourage you to play with your food." 

"Can I lick the chef?" 

"Certainly sir, the chef loves to be licked." 

Jim took a little lick on the underside of Blair's cock. "Yum," he said. He smoothed his hands slowly down his partner's soft inner thighs, leaned over him and smiled down into his eyes. 

Blair smiled back and stretched his arms languorously over his head, defining his ribs and hollowing his stomach in a most appealing way. "Oh man," he said, beginning to breathe a little heavily. "It really turns me on to be totally naked and exposed to you, when you're still dressed." 

"Seems to me you're not quite naked here, covered as you are with pudding." 

"Well, uncover me then, Jim. And it's mousse, not pudding." 

Jim lowered his head and lapped at the smooth chocolate, probing beneath the surface with his tongue, as his guide made little encouraging noises. Excavating Blair's balls from the mass of mousse, he licked and sucked and rolled them around in his mouth. He lapped at the sensitive skin underneath, delving deeply with his tongue into the cleft in Blair's ass, until Blair was panting breathlessly and quivering with pleasure. With each quiver, the mousse-laden tower rising in front of Jim's face jiggled crazily. 

Finally, Jim raised his head, gazing bemusedly at Blair's sweet creation. "It tastes good, Chief. It tastes of you. And I'm still hungry." They both looked appraisingly at Blair's chocolate and whipped cream covered cock, which was starting to arch back towards his stomach. The cherry perched on the tip was ready to slide off, so Jim plucked it with his mouth and ate it. 

"But I'm being selfish," Jim said. "Let me share." He scooped up a mouthful of mousse and planted it in his lover's open and waiting mouth, then transferred several whipped-cream covered cherries, one by one. 

"You've got a little mousse on your chin, Jim." 

"I don't care." 

Jim placed the palms of his hands on the insides of Blair's thighs and stroked towards his knees, nudging his legs even further apart. Holding him wide open with his strong hands, he lowered his open mouth over the satiny mousse-covered cock and took him in. He sucked the head, moving his mouth up and down the swollen shaft, swallowing mouthfuls of mousse and whipped cream. Blair moaned and squirmed. Jim came up for air. "Hold still, dessert," he ordered. 

"Can't Jim." The Sentinel held him down firmly and ran his tongue from the base of his guide's engorged penis to the head, uncovering a pink stripe of flesh. He lapped at the shaft, drawing circles and swirls in the mousse, then ran his tongue from base to head again. Every inch of Blair's hard cock was tongued and laved and loved, as Blair moaned happily, until the mousse was gone and the flesh revealed. Jim engulfed the throbbing organ in his mouth then, and took him in as far as he could, sucking hard. Blair jerked convulsively and came with a scream, sending a unique after-dinner liqueur down Jim's throat. 

When Blair stopped erupting in his mouth, Jim raised his head. There was still a little mousse on his chin. "That was sweet, my sweet. Now tomorrow night, I think dessert should be on me. What would you like?" 

THE END 


End file.
